


cold fission bomb

by CallicoKitten



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, apparently i have an absurdly specific kink, involving morally grey men falling for unbalanced psychopaths, is anyone surprised by this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, maybe Sam has a thing for rich boys.</p><p>Everyone's got something, right? Sully has cigars; Nate has girls that could kick his ass six ways from Sunday (which hey, aren't in all that short supply apparently) and Sam? Sam has rich boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold fission bomb

**Author's Note:**

> [shrug emoji]
> 
> i coulda written about little cassie drake being kickass but no, i wrote this instead

So yeah, maybe Sam has a thing for rich boys.

Everyone's got something, right? Sully has cigars; Nate has girls that could kick his ass six ways from Sunday (which hey, aren't in all that short supply apparently) and Sam? Sam has rich boys.

The kind of bratty entitled snobs that have no idea what real life is all about. The kind that hides behind daddy issues and big empty mansions and _nannies_ for an explanation of how awful they are. Hell, Sam's man enough to admit it's all about power. All about that pout they get when they realise Sam's not gonna play by their rules. That spark of fear in their eyes that melts away when Sam's hands slide under the waistband of their pants.

Rafe Adler is right up Sam's alley.

His name gets whispered to them by a friend of a friend who knows how desperate they are for an idiot with deep pockets to run dry and maybe he knows about Sam's _thing_ or maybe he doesn't. Either way, it leads them a shitty bar in Mexico City and a kid with icy blues and a sneer that _reeks_ of self worth issues.

He's maybe a little younger than Nate and by now, Sam's done his research. He knows Rafe Adler's a laughing stock in the treasure hunting community, hardly knows his Aztecs from his Mayans - if you get Sam's drift. But mommy and daddy left him an estate the size of Russia and Sam can deal with stupid if he tries real hard.

He's stuck with Nate this long, after all.

So they're maybe five tequilas in when Sam decides to try his luck. Edges the conversation away from Avery and doubloons and ancient pirate cities, lets his knees knock against Rafe's under the table. Rafe doesn't shift, leans in closer, calls for another round in barely comprehendible Spanish.

He and Nate don't really have a signal worked out per se. You know, a scram brother this about to get unprofessional, signal but Nate picks up on something. Shakes Rafe's hand all glib and charming, heads back to the hotel to start on a plan and Sam orders another round.

\---

Rafe, Sam soon learns is not like the other rich boys.

Rafe, Sam soon learns meets Sam's kisses with teeth and tequila-soaked growls. He yanks and he tugs and leaves as many bruises as Sam does.

Rafe, Sam soon learns doesn't hide behind his parents or his money to explain away his awfulness. Rafe fucking _owns_ the fact that he's a piece of shit livewire liable to explode and take anyone within a twelve block radius with him.

He tells Sam as much, gasped or moaned or hissed against Sam's neck in the rickety cabin of some boat in the Bahamas, "I'll fuck you up," he says. "I'll fuck you up, Sam - _fuck._ "

And Sam doesn't know if it's a promise or a warning or a fucking benediction so he rocks his hips harder to shut Rafe up.

It's fucking _intoxicating._

\---

So, yeah.

Maybe Sam lets Rafe Adler worm is way into Sam's head. Maybe he rots away in some Panamanian prison, whiling away the best years of his life with beatings and scraps of food and bullets sitting heavy in his chest. Avery and Rafe and Nate keeping him up at night.

Maybe Rafe Adler turns up one day with a pistol and a half-baked scheme and the same fucking night terrors.

There's Nadine now but Rafe lets Sam know they're not exclusive by fucking slamming Sam up against the wall in the first room with a bed they come upon.

Sam's little rich boy has grown up and hell, Sam should maybe have listened all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://paracosmss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
